


Dream a little dream of you

by Nelja



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Death References, Dreams, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Humor, Infidelity, Jossed, Lucid Dreaming, Magic, Original Character(s), Post Season/Series 07, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un retour de Tara, après la saison 7, sous la forme d'un épisode. Les Scoobies, ou ce qu'ils en reste, commencent à faire des cauchemars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a little dream of you

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Joss Whedon. Cette fic se passe après la saison 7 et contient des spoilers sur tout. Ne tient pas compte des films.
> 
> Alors : je reposte cette fic pour la complétude, parce que j'aime bien les thèmes et certaines répliques, mais je lui trouve beaucoup de défauts. D'abord, ça faisait partie d'un univers que moi et ma soeur avions inventé en tant que saison 8 - avant la sortie des comics et même d'Angel saison 5 - et donc il y a deux personnages originaux qui arrivent comme un cheveu sur la soupe, du foreshadowing qui finalement ne mènera à rien parce que je n'avais pas écrit la suite, etc...
> 
> Ensuite, même si j'avais voulu, à l'époque, traiter Kennedy sans bashing, c'est terrible à quel point ça se voyait, dans cette fic, que j'aime le Willow/Tara, que je n'aime pas le Willow/Kennedy, et que je cherche un prétexte pour casser le second... (j'ai viré la dernière partie, qui était plus explicite de ce point de vue, maintenant ça va mieux)
> 
> Lisez à vos risques et périls...

Elles marchaient, toutes les deux, sur un chemin de campagne, entouré d'arbres bleus à l'apparence éthérée. Willow et Tara, Tara et Willow, se tenant par la main, comme il était naturel, comme il aurait du être de toute éternité. Elles discutaient en riant, de quelque chose qui avait trait à la cuisine de Willow ; apparemment, elle n'y réussissait point aussi bien qu'en alchimie.

Quand soudain, Tara fit face à sa petite amie, l'air grave, et lui dit : "J'aurais voulu rester toujours ainsi, avec toi, mais je dois te prévenir. Quelque chose approche. Quelque chose de fraie un chemin dans la nuit. Tu dois le détruire, sinon, sinon..." Elle se mit à pleurer "Adieu, Willow." Puis il n'y eut plus que du sang, le sang rouge de Tara sur les vêtements de Willow, comme toujours, comme à chaque fois, et la sorcière rousse se réveilla en pleurs.

Elle se rappela vaguement de la mort de Tara, de ce qui s'était passé ensuite, de la lutte contre The First, et de Kennedy, la petite tueuse à la volonté de fer et à l'esprit fort comme une flamme qui avait pansé, sans tout à fait les guérir, les plaies de son coeur. Kennedy, sa petite amie. Elle voulut la regarder, la toucher, sans la réveiller, juste pour bruler sa solitude, mais il n'y avait personne dans son grand lit. Elle se réveilla tout à fait en se rappelant que Kennedy était en Angleterre, pour la semaine à venir, pour régler un problème d'héritage.

* * *

_Flashback_

"On vient de m'appeler d'Angleterre." dit Kennedy. "Tu sais quoi ? Un de mes vieux oncles, un vieux crabe coincé, vient de mourir. Il faut que j'y aille. Je serai contente de revoir l'Angleterre, ses prairies vraiment vertes, pas comme celles que vous avez ici.

\- Tu n'es pas triste ?" demanda Willow.

"Pourquoi ? Pour mon oncle ? Non, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne valait pas la peine de l'être. C'était un traditionnaliste aigri, je suis sur qu'il devait avoir quelque chose de démoniaque pour être aussi intolérant. Je vais partir dans trois jours. Pour peut-être un mois..."

Willow serra Kennedy dans ses bras. "Je serai triste de te quitter, même pour un mois. Mais je suppose que c'est obligatoire."

Il y eut un silence gêné, puis Kennedy demanda, plus doucement qu'à l'ordinaire.

"Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?"

Elle n'avait pas l'air triste - Kennedy n'avait jamais l'air triste - mais c'était pourtant ce que Willow avait vu de plus proche de la tristesse chez elle. Elle se réprimanda dans sa tête, se demanda ce qui la retenait. Pas grand chose : ses amis, la reprise de l'université, l'aide qu'elle pouvait apporter pour ce qui leur restait de travail pour la lutte contre les monstres... Rien qui aurait du valoir le fait de rester avec sa petite amie. Et pourtant, malgré cela, malgré les amis qu'elle avait en Angleterre, elle n'avait pas envie de partir. Elle ne répondit pas.

"Ce n'est pas grave !" clama Kennedy d'une voix négligente. "Après tout, je reviendrai, et je serai probablement bourrée de fric. Encore plus si tu ne viens pas : je n'aurais pas pu me retenir de gestes déplacés, ça aurait pu nuire à ma réputation familiale !" 

Elle rit.

_Fin du flashback_

* * *

Willow se sentit soudain trop triste à rester dans son lit, trop seule, incapable de se rendormir, et elle décida d'aller dans la cuisine, fouiller le réfrigérateur, peut-être ensuite lire quelque chose au salon.

Elle passa devant la chambre d'Alex. Il n'était pas si tôt, puisqu'il était déjà parti pour le chantier. Ensemble, dans cette petite ville côtière de Californie, ils avaient pu repartir à zero : Alex avait trouvé un travail proche de celui qu'il faisait avant, et malgré son handicap, ses compétences lui assuraient un salaire suffisant. Elle, Willow, avait passé les examens pour obtenir une bourse d'études, et avait repris l'université. Buffy et Dawn aussi poursuivaient leurs études. Kennedy, elle, tout en tuant quelques vampires de temps à autre, continuait sa vie de riche héritière, et les invitait de temps en temps à des soirées ou des spectacles qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu se payer. Maintenant qu'ils ne vivaient plus sur la Bouche de l'Enfer, maintenant qu'il y avait des Tueuses partout dans le monde, elles pouvaient se permettre de vivre, il y avait tellement d'autres jeunes filles qui avaient assez de force...

Assez de force, oui, mais pas assez de compétences, se dit-elle en passant devant le standard téléphonique.

C'était une idée de Giles : au début, enthousiaste, il s'était mis à parcourir le monde, pour découvrir les nouvelles Tueuses, leur faire prendre conscience de leur mission et des sources de leur pouvoir. Mais il avait vite déchanté en se rendant compte qu'il n'aurait jamais assez de documents occultes pour leur en laisser à chacune une quantité suffisante, et que depuis la destruction du Conseil, il n'y avait plus assez d'observateurs pour les aider. Même les recherches Internet étaient loin d'être accessibles dans tous les pays. Alors, il leur avait laissé un numéro de téléphone, et avait annoncé à Buffy, d'un air embarrassé, qu'elle et ses amis avaient maintenant largement le niveau nécessaire pour tenir un Téléphone Vert pour les Tueuses, et leur fournir des renseignements sur les démons qu'elles affrontaient.

Willow avait voulu refuser au départ, dire que Buffy ne pourrait plus toujours faire tout le travail, qu'elles avaient besoin de vivre, maintenant. Mais elle n'avait pas pu refuser ça à Giles. Et puis, il est vrai que c'était nécessaire, et Willow avait toujours la vague impression d'avoir une dette envers le monde, qu'elle n'aurait jamais fini de payer.

Elle continuait donc de faire, de temps en temps, des recherches, quand l'une des lointaines collègues de Buffy avait un problème difficile à régler. Et comme personne parmi eux ne passait toutes ses journées à la maison, ils avaient gardé, pour jouer le réceptionniste au téléphone, Andrew l'insupportable, qui avait fini par faire partie du décor. C'était de toute façon un acte de charité de lui laisser un travail, un rôle dans la société, en quelque sorte. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait donné l'impression d'avoir d'autres possibilités...

Willow aurait largement préféré pouvoir rester dans cette grande maison avec juste Buffy, Dawn, Alex et Kennedy, mais il semblait que leur rôle - même réduit - de lutte contre les forces du mal leur imposait quelques compromissions.

Elle s'assit dans le salon, et commença à lire un des multiples livres occultes qu'on y rangeait. Elle lut pendant quelques dizaines de minutes, sans parvenir vraiment à se concentrer. Son esprit ne cessait de la ramener à Tara, puis à Kennedy, puis de nouveau à Tara... Elle laissa ces pensées l'envahir, essayant d'en profiter, plutôt que de les chasser, s'absorbant dans la contemplation de chacun de ses doux souvenirs faisant intervenir son ancienne petite amie.

Elle fut soudain interrompue dans sa rêverie par des bruits dans la cuisine. Elle s'approcha sans silencieusement, pour voir ce qui se passait. Andrew était en train de raconter bruyamment quelque chose à Dawn, avec force détails, tandis que Millarca lui jetait des cornflakes dans les cheveux, qu'il esquivait avec un succès tout relatif.

Avec Andrew, Millarca était dans l'esprit de Willow l'autre élément indésirable de la maisonnée. C'était une petite jeune fille, qui semblait de l'âge de Dawn, naturellement blonde aux cheveux frisés. Buffy l'avait aidée à survivre à sa rencontre avec une société secrète très déplaisante. La jeune fille, apparemment instable mentalement, prétendait être une fée, et les gens de la société secrète en question avaient manifestement décidé d'éliminer de cette planète tout ce qui était surnaturel, incluant les sorcières et les tueuses. Buffy les avait convaincus énergiquement, au moins temporairement, de ne plus venir lui causer d'ennuis. L'ennui, c'est que Millarca avait trouvé cette protection très bienvenue. Et maintenant, sans que personne ne l'ait invitée à rester, elle trainait dans la maison ses robes légères et son attitude d'enfant de huit ans peu avancée. Mais, selon ce que les sorts de Willow avaient pu lui révéler, elle n'était en effet pas humaine, sans être démoniaque, et comprendre sa nature faisait peut-être partie des compromissions nécessaires.

"Alors". racontait Andrew, "je me rends compte que tous les gros dinosaures à la Jurassic Park sont en fait immatériels, et qu'il n'y a pas de raison d'en avoir peur. Je me jette sur le club de golf, et j'envoie le microfilm très très loin ! Et alors... mais je ne raconte plus...

\- Tu t'es réveillé, c'est ça ?" demanda Dawn.

"Non non non, petite Dawn. Si je ne raconte pas, j'ai mes raisons, c'est parce que... la fin est trop triste. Oh, tiens, salut Willow !" dit-il, l'ayant aperçue derrière la porte. Millarca cessa un temps de jouer avec les cornflakes, et agita la main.

"Salut Willow !" répéta Dawn. "Je ne pensais pas que tu avais cours tôt aujourd'hui ! Ma soeur fait la grasse matinée, y a que les lycéens pour commencer à huit heures, c'est inhumain ! Si j'avais su, on t'aurait attendue..." dit-elle d'un air consterné, regardant les restes de petit déjeuner qui jonchaient la table.

\- Ce n'est pas grave !" dit Willow, désarmée par les excuses de Dawn. "De toute façon, je ne venais pas ici pour manger, mais pour chercher... un torchon." improvisa-t-elle. "On peut toujours en avoir besoin." tenta-t-elle de s'expliquer. Puis elle jeta un oeil sur la pendule. "Dawn, si vraiment tu as cours à huit heures, tu devrais être partie depuis... sept minutes et trente secondes !

\- Et vingt-cinq centièmes." précisa Andrew.

\- C'est vrai !" constata Dawn, avec pas tout à fait assez d'anxiété dans la voix. "N'oubliez pas de laver la table, tous les deux !" dit-elle à Andrew et Millarca.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, saisissant son sac, et fit signe à Willow de la suivre. cette dernière lui emboîta le pas l'accompagnant jusqu'au seuil.

\- Tu sais, sembla hésiter Dawn, avant de partir pour l'arrêt de bus, je ne veux pas te faire de peine ou quoi que ce soit, mais cette nuit, j'ai rêvé de Tara."

Willow en fut très surprise, et Dawn dut mal interpréter l'expression de son visage, car elle s'enfuit d'un air gêné, en murmurant "C'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas en parler, tu sais !"

Willow resta seule, à s'interroger sur cette coïncidence. Cela pouvait être un hasard : elle-même rêvait souvent de son ancienne petite amie. Elle se prépara pour partir pour la fac, un peu en avance, et se réfugia dans la bibliothèque, préparant un dossier qu'elle devait rendre dans deux semaines, pour se changer les idées.

"Salut Willow !" dit une voix derrière elle. "Tu n'as pas l'air bien." C'était Stephen.

Stephen était un des amis que Willow s'était fait à la fac ; elle partageait avec lui les cours de littérature médiévale. C'était un jeune homme calme et intelligent, spécialisé en lettres, qui avait passé une bonne partie de ses études à analyser grammaticalement et stylistiquement des textes occultes, sans se douter qu'il y avait la moindre part de vérité derrière. Willow avait du le lui révéler à la suite d'une malencontreuse histoire de document indispensable qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Depuis, il les aidait de temps en temps grâce à sa culture en vieux parchemins et sa connaissance des langues anciennes.

"Pas trop." répondit-elle. "J'ai rêvé de ma petite amie.

\- Kennedy ? Elle revient très bientôt... Elle te manque tant que ça ?

\- Non, pas Kennedy !" dit Willow, rougissant de la confusion. "Tara. Mon ancienne petite amie." Elle baissa la voix. "Elle est morte il y a presque deux ans.

\- Oh." dit Stephen, confus.

"J'ai rêvé d'elle, et Dawn aussi. Elle me disait..." Elle essaya de se rappeler son rêve, qu'elle avit un peu occulté. "Elle me disait de détruire quelque chose, mais je ne sais plus quoi...

\- Et Dawn ?" demanda-t-il.

"Pardon ?

\- Que disait-elle à Dawn ?

\- Tu veux dire que... oh tu penses que c'était un message qu'elle nous envoie depuis l'au-delà ? Il faut dire que j'ai perdu confiance dans les messages de l'au-delà l'an dernier, alors je ne sais pas... Tu crois, toi ?

\- Il arrive toujours des choses bizarres avec vous." dit-il en souriant.

"En fait non, pas toujours. Plutôt rarement. Si tu avais connu la Bouche de l'Enfer... Mais je lui demanderai."

Willow faussa compagnie à Stephen, et décida de chercher Buffy, pour lui parler de son rêve. Buffy avait souvent eu des rêves prémonitoires. Mais elle ne put la trouver, et fut bien forcée d'aller en cours. Elle ne la retrouva pas non plus à la sortie, mais de retour dans leur maison, elle tomba sur sa meilleure amie, en train de bavarder avec Dawn.

"Buffy, je voulais te demander..." dit-elle, en rentrant. "Est-ce que tu as fait un rêve particulier, cette nuit ?

\- Je le savais ! Toi aussi !" s'exclama Dawn.

"J'ai rêvé," leur dit Buffy "d'un monstre énorme et étrange, avec de longs poils noirs, de grands yeux rouges... un peu comme un mélange entre une araignée et un chien, avec en plus une queue de singe, et un bec... je ne m'en rappelle plus très bien. Mais il devenait de plus en plus gros. Alors, Tara apparaissait près de moi, et me disait de le frapper. Un pieu apparaissait dans ma main. mais, alors que j'aurais encore pu le tuer, je restais paralysée par la peur, et il devanait de plus en plus gros, gigantesque.

\- Un truc ridicule qui fait peur aux petits enfants, quoi !" commenta Dawn. Puis elle s'adressa plus particulièrement à Willow. "Moi, j'ai vu le monstre aussi, mais de très loin. Je n'ai pas eu peur, j'ai pu bouger, et je me préparais même à aller l'affronter ! Mais alors, Tara est venue et m'a demandé de fuir, alors je l'ai suivie. J'ai sauté à travers l'univers, je me suis retrouvée loin, loin ! Tu sais, on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on voudrait, dans ses rêves.

\- Elle m'a dit, moi aussi, de détruire un danger, mais je n'ai rien vu." dit Willow. C'est à ce moment qu'Alex rentra du chantier ; il finissait tôt quand il commençait si matinalement.

"Est-ce que tu as rêvé de Tara cette nuit ?" lui demanda Dawn, se précipitant vers lui, pour être la première à poser la question.

\- C'est quoi cet air accusateur ? Eh, je n'ai rien rêvé d'inconvenant." répondit Alex. "Puisque tu me le demandes, oui, c'est vrai, j'ai rêvé d'elle. Cela faisait longtemps. C'était un rêve effrayant mais assez drôle, d'ailleurs, avec une sorte de grosse araignée velue aux yeux rouges. mais je ne me rappelle plus de tout. C'est bizarre, hein ?"

Personne ne lui répondit.

"Ne me dites pas que... vous aussi ?" Il lut sa réponse dans les regards des filles. "C'est trop bête. Pour une fois que je faisais un rêve drôle."

Millarca passa dans la pièce, attirée par le retour d'Alex. Tous les autres se demandaient ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées. Elle semblait toujours désoeuvrée, ne restant jamais en place, ne s'ennuyant jamais.

"Un cadeau pour vous." dit-elle en distribuant à la ronde des magnifiques fleurs de papier. "Vous parliez de quoi ?"

"De gros chiens-araignées qui font peur !" lui répondit Dawn.

"Ah... j'ai eu une araignée apprivoisée, il y a longtemps. Elle me lisait des histoires. mais je ne connais pas de chien-araignée, ou alors je l'ai oublié..." Elle remonta les escaliers en courant, sans raison précise.

"Je pense... j'espère que l'esprit de Tara essaie de nous faire parvenir un message." dit Willow.

"Un message comme quoi il faut tuer les gros monstres dangereux et velus ? C'est très sympa de sa part, mais on le fait déjà." fit remarquer Buffy.

"Je pense quand même qu'il faudrait essayer de voir si on ne trouve pas le monstre dans les documents de Giles." dit Dawn. "Ca nous donnera une idée.

\- Dawn, c'est toi maintenant qui parle de fouiller les nids à poussière ?" demanda Alex. "Tu trahis la cause des non-travailleurs intellectuels. Mais bon, je crois qu'il va falloir s'y mettre."

Willow alla saisir les ouvrages que Giles leur avait laissés en gage, et se plongea dans l'un des plus gros. Les autres suivirent son exemple. Ils entendirent à nouveau des pas dans l'escalier. C'était Andrew.

"Vous bossez sur quoi ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix timide.

"On cherche des renseignements sur un gros chien-araignée dont on a rêvé." lui répondit charitablement Dawn. "Avec des yeux rouges."

"Waaaah.... Sacrée bestiole !" fit Andrew. "Ca me rappelle l'espèce d'araignée dans "Krull" lorsque...

\- Dans quoi ?" demanda Alex.

"Krull, un des premiers films de fantasy, mais en fait, c'est aussi un film de SF parce qu'il y a des sabres-lasers et un...

\- C'est bon, c'est bon !" répliqua fermement Buffy. "Si on a besoin de consulter l'Encyclopédie du cinéma, on te demandera...

\- Pardon. Je peux vous aider ?

\- Comme tu veux." soupira Buffy. "Tu n'as pas eu ta dose de recherches aujourd'hui avec le Téléphone Vert des tueuses ?

\- Il n'y en a pas eu beaucoup." dit Andrew "Et je me suis très bien débrouillé. J'ai tout de suite compris que le démon en question était un Krazbuc, de ceux qui sont vulnérables au salami en tranches. Je l'avais appris quand j'invoquais des démons."

A ce moment, on sonna à la porte.

"J'y vais !" dit Andrew.

"Ne le laisse pas entrer si c'est un chien-araignée." lança Buffy.

"Ou un vampire." dit Dawn, d'expérience.

Andrew ouvrit la porte, laissant entrer Stephen.

"Bonjour, Andrew", dit-il. "Je suis venu voir Willow parce que je me suis demandé si vous, euh, si vous n'aviez pas besoin de documentation." Il montra un sac rempli à craquer de livres.

"Je vais voir." répondit Andrew. Il cria aux chercheurs, qui avaient bien entendu "C'est Stephen... l'ami de Willow, qui vient apporter des livres.

\- Merci !" dit Willow, arrivant dans l'entrée. "Oh, tout ça sur les chiens-araignées ?

\- Euh, non." répondit Stephen. "Sur les rêves. Ou alors j'arrive dans une toute autre affaire ?

\- Pas du tout !" répondit Willow. "C'est vrai que ça peut servir, aussi. On cherche des infos sur les morts qui apparaissent dans les rêves, pour nous mettre en garde contre des monstres - n'importe quels monstres." Elle le débarrassa, commençant à empiler des livres imprimés, et même des parchemins.

"Jean de Patmos." commentait au fur et à mesure Stephen. "Il n'a pas écrit _que_ l'Apocalypse, mais ses autres écrits sur les rêves sont beaucoup moins connus. Il écrit très bien, avec des métaphores très frappantes. Gerbert d'Aurillac : je crois qu'il y a des passages sur les apparitions des morts dans les rêves, si ma mémoire est bonne. Freud : ce n'est pas vraiment un occultiste, mais ses collections de rêves sont utiles, et je trouve que ses histoires de subconscient et d'inconscient s'identifient très bien aux notions purement magiques d'animus et d'anima. Et Bachelard..." il fit le tour de la salle d'un regard. "Je vous ennuie.

\- Non, non." dit Andrew. Il s'empara d'un des nouveaux livres, pour prouver ses dires. Stephen aussi prit un de ses livres, rédigé en grec ancien. Et tous se lancèrent dans des recherches entrecoupées de conversations à voix basse, sur leurs rêves, sur Tara...

"Maclay, Maclay, ça me dit quelque chose..." murmura Millarca, qui comme d'habitude passait près de la table, sautant à cloche-pieds, récoltant des bouts de conversation, incapable de se concentrer sur quelque chose. "Mais oui ! Elle doit être de ma famille !" Elle se pencha sur l'épaule de Dawn, pour regarder Alex avec un sourire triomphant. "Vous parliez de quoi, au fait ?"

"De Tara." répondit Alex. "L'ancienne petite amie de Willow." rajouta-t-il d'un ton sobrement triste, suffisamment pour ne pas susciter d'exclamations joyeuses.

Mais avec Millarca c'était trop demander.

"Et elle venait d'où ? D'Irlande, c'est ça ?"

Willow, surprise, acquiesça. Elle n'avait jamais raconté aux autres tout ce que lui disait Tara, et l'origine géographique de sa famille était un renseignement qu'elle pensait être seule à connaître.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais !" dit Millarca, joignant les mains. "C'est une cousine à moi, une fille des fées ! Il faudra que je la retrouve, et que je lui passe un petit bonjour !

\- Tara est morte." dit Stephen, essayant d'y mettre le tact nécessaire.

"Bah, ce n'est pas grave." dit Millarca, sans faire attention au regard meurtrier que lui lançait Willow. "Si c'est vraiment une enfant des fées, elle se réincarnera."

Il y eut un silence...

Willow manqua cette fois de sauter sur Millarca, mais Buffy lui posa la main sur le bras, pour la retenir. Stephen s'était levé, et ce fut lui qui demanda doucement: "Millarca, s'il te plait, dis-nous tout ce que tu sais sur les enfants des fées.

\- Je sais pas trop..." dit Millarca d'un air hésitant. "Enfin, c'est des descendants de fées et d'humains, et ils se réincarnent, régulièrement, dans les familles qui ont du sang féérique. Ils n'ont pas de sorts innés comme nous, mais ils peuvent apprendre la magie, particulièrement la magie des rêves, bien sur, puisque c'est notre spécialité...

\- Et donc Tara en serait une !" dit Dawn. C'est génial! Tu te rends compte, Willow, ça veut dire que peut-être elle existe, quelque part, et... oh, elle doit être une toute petite fille." Dawn s'interrompit, déçue. Elle avait toujours soutenu inconditionnellement l'histoire d'amour entre Willow et Tara, parfois au point de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas.

Les autres ne semblaient pas encore en être pleinement convaincus. ils se regardèrent, hésitants.

"C'est donc pour ça qu'elle a pu me guider dans mes rêves, et prendre la voix de la première tueuse, la première fois que je l'ai rencontrée !" s'exclama Buffy.

"Et les rumeurs sur les filles qui deviennent des démons dans leur famille viennent aussi de là." remarqua Alex. "J'avais cru qu'ils avaient tout inventé."

"Et, si elle s'est réincarnée..." ajouta Willow, des larmes dans les yeux, "jamais son âme n'est passée dans le royaume des morts, et c'est pour ça que The First n'a jamais pris son apparence devant moi... Il n'avait pas de prise sur elle... Oh, Tara, ma Tara..." Elle demanda à Millarca, avec un respect nouveau. "Mais, si elle est une enfant en ce moment, qui était dans nos rêves ? Etait-ce quelqu'un qui se faisait passer pour elle ?"

Millarca réfléchit, ce qui ne lui était pas habituel.

"C'est peut-être son essence féérique... Celle qui survit à travers les réincarnations, je veux dire. Encore que si c'était le cas, tu ne l'aurais probablement pas reconnue ! Mais tu ne peux pas lui demander, la prochaine fois que tu la vois ?

\- Je ne suis pas sure de la revoir. Et même si c'était le cas, on ne contrôle pas ce qu'on fait, dans ses rêves, et je ne penserai pas à lui demander.

\- Ca !" déclama Millarca avec un grand sourire, "ça c'est de la magie des rêves, et ça m'étonne qu'une sorcière de ta classe ne sache pas faire. C'est pourtant facile, de faire ce qu'on veut dans les rêves ! Tellement plus que dans la réalité ! On se dit qu'on veut voler, et hop, on s'envole ! J'ai essayé plein de fois ici." fit-elle remarquer avec une grimace, "et à chaque fois je m'y suis cassé le nez.

\- Apprends-moi !" dit Willow d'une voix presque suppliante. "Je veux être sure que c'est elle! Je veux lui parler !

\- C'est facile !" dit Millarca, l'air très heureuse d'être le centre de l'attention. "Si tu me laisses utiliser tes accessoires de magie, je te montre !

\- Bien sûr !" dit Willow. Puis elle réfléchit. "Mais attention! Si tu me racontes des histoires, ça ira très mal pour toi !

\- Promisjurécraché que non!" dit la fée, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds dans une vaine tentative d'être aussi grande que Willow. Puis elles se dirigèrent vers l'étage.

"Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ?" dit Dawn surexcitée, et qui allait les suivre.

"On continue à chercher dans les gros bouquins poussiéreux." dit Buffy d'une voix autoritaire. "Je serais contente pour Willow si elle trouvait quelque chose sur Tara." reprit-elle plus doucement. "Mais nous avons toujours besoin de faire connaissance avec notre chien-araignée."

* * *

Willow et Millarca entrèrent dans la chambre. Millarca fouilla dans les tiroirs et les armoires de la sorcière, en retirant de multiples poudres et des bougies aux couleurs variées. Elle fit des dessins sur le sol de la chambre avec différents produits et ajouta des bougies en cercle.

"Si tu veux le refaire, il n'y a que l'étoile faite avec les grains d'éllébore qui est vraiment importante." dit-elle par acquis de conscience.

"Mais alors, pourquoi ?

"Parce que c'est plus drôle! J'adore les poudres magiques!" Elle prit l'air sérieux. "Alors, couche-toi au milieu, et répète après moi la formule que je vais te dire à l'oreille. Et n'oublie pas d'être persuadée que ça va marcher, sinon, ça ne marche pas.

\- Il faut que j'ai confiance en toi." dit Willow avec un demi-sourire.

"Oui!" dit la fée. Elle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Willow, qui le répéta au fur et à mesure. "Et maintenant, pense que tu vas t'endormir. Pense à l'endroit où tu veux être. Et tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux."

Willow ferma les yeux, tenta de s'endormir de toute sa force, et entra dans le Songe.

Elle se retrouva au même endroit que la dernière fois, sur le chemin, avec Tara près d'elle. Tara qui lui souriait.

"Ainsi tu m'as retrouvée." lui dit-elle.

Willow avait envie de pleurer.

"Je t'ai dit une fois que je te retrouverais toujours. Mais là... je pensais que je t'avais perdue. C'est vraiment toi, Tara ?"

Tara hocha la tête. "Je crois.".

"Et... qui es-tu, exactement ?

\- Je suis l'âme de Tara - de celle que tu as connue en tant que Tara. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je suis, mais je vais de vie en vie. En ce moment, je me souviens de tout, et cette partie de moi existe de tout temps, tellement que j'en ai oublié le commencement. Telle que je suis, je vis dans un monde de rêve, où tout est flou, qui n'a que peu de contacts avec la terre... Mais j'ai aussi été la Tara que tu as connue, qui ne savait pas vraiment tout cela, et en cet instant je suis une toute petite fille, qui en sait encore moins.

\- Et... tu as toujours le même visage ?" dit Willow, qui contemplait Tara, ne pouvant croire qu'elle fut un esprit immortel.

"Non. C'est celui que tu as connu. Je peux prendre l'apparence de n'importe laquelle des personnes que j'ai été.

\- Et tu viens me voir... sous celle de Tara...

\- Pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, parce que c'est pour te voir toi. Et aussi, parce que je n'ai jamais connu autant de bonheur, dans aucune de mes vies, que sous cette apparence, quand j'étais avec toi..."

Tara rougit, et Willow, qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas osé la toucher, ressentit l'envie irrépressible de l'embrasser. Ce qu'elle fit.

Elle retrouva des sensations qu'elle avait cru perdues à jamais, cette impression de plénitude, de ne plus avoir besoin de rien, que de rester là, pour toujours, avec Tara, dans une union presque sacrée. Puis lui vint à l'esprit l'idée que cela n'avait rien à voir avec les baisers de Kennedy, baisers brulants et passionnés, qui appelaient toujours plus. Elle rougit à ses propres pensées, et rompit le baiser.

"Oh, Tara, je t'ai trompée ! J'ai une nouvelle petite amie !" dit-elle, terriblement embarrassée. "Ou peut-être que je suis en train de la tromper, elle." réfléchit-elle, encore plus confuse. "Je suis désolée, mais tu étais... tu sais, morte, et...

\- Chut, Willow. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je voudrais que tu sois heureuse, tu sais.

\- Je t'aime tellement." dit Willow.

"Je t'aime aussi." répondit Tara. "Tu es ce que j'ai le plus aimé au monde, de toute l'éternité. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis venue te voir.

\- Pourquoi, alors ?" dit Willow, ouvrant de grands yeux curieux.

"Il y a beaucoup de créatures étranges, dans le monde dans lequel je vis. L'une d'entre elles, une magicienne, est en train de prendre de la force pour envahir les rêves des humains, et finalement la réalité. Elle s'approche sans cesse de votre monde, et j'ai pensé que vous pourriez... comme quand nous chassions les monstres ensemble... Je crois qu'elle est très dangereuse.

\- Quelle genre de créature ?

\- Le genre qui vit dans les cauchemars des enfants... Mais d'habitude, elles ne rentrent que rarement dans les rêves des adultes. Celle-là a réussi à faire partie de beaucoup de rêves, de plus en plus... et les rêves ont toujours un lien magique avec la réalité.

\- Que devons-nous faire, alors ?

\- Je pense que, si tu réussis à amener Buffy ici, elle pourra détruire le monstre avant qu'il ne puisse devenir réel et semer la terreur dans votre monde.

\- Mais... il n'a encore rien fait... Ce n'est pas une créature... comme toi, ce monstre ? A part que tu n'es pas monstrueuse, bien sûr ! Mais elle vient du même monde.

\- Ma Willow." sourit Tara. "Non, il ne sera pas détruit. Nous ne pouvons pas être détruits si facilement. C'est juste la force magique qu'il économise depuis si longtemps pour gagner la réalité qui sera perdue. Mais ce n'est pas bien. D'ouvrir de telles portes. Cela peut causer de graves problème dans la structure..." elle hésita. "Dans la structure de la réalité.

\- Oh." dit Willow.

"Si ce n'avait pas été aussi dangereux pour les humains..." confessa Tara, baissant les yeux, "je crois que j'aurais essayé. Même si c'est très difficile. Je voulais tellement te revoir..."

Willow la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort. Puis elle l'embrassa une fois de plus, sur le front, sur les joues, sur les lèvres, dans le cou, ne pouvant plus se passer du cantact de Tara qui lui avait manqué si longtemps...

* * *

Quand Willow descendit les escaliers, ses amis l'attendaient, et se jettèrent sur elle.

"On a trouvé !" clama Alex.

"C'est un GrishChi." dit Dawn d'un ton professoral.

"C'est assez ennuyeux." dit Stephen. "Vous êtes déjà plusieurs à l'avoir vu, et d'après certains textes, une créature qui peut apparaître en même temps dans les songes de mille humains peut aussi apparaître dans la réalité. D'après les statistiques...

\- Et c'est très difficile à tuer, je ne dis que ça." rajouta Buffy en soupirant. "D'après les rapports des précédentes tueuses... Dommage que Kennedy ne soit pas là. Si la Chose sort, je crains de devoir appeler des renforts." Elle semblait très soucieuse.

Willow avait gardé les yeux baissés. Elle comptait leur annoncer d'un air triomphant qu'elle avait vu Tara, que cette dernière allait bien, qu'elle était heureuse. Mais elle revoyait la maison familière où elle avait vécu avec Kennedy, et recommençait à se sentir coupable envers elle. Aussi, elle parla d'une voix neutre.

"J'ai vu Tara. Elle m'a expliqué comment le vaincre. Avec les sorts que m'a appris Millarca.

\- C'est parfait !" s'exclama Buffy. "Tu t'en occupes quand ?

\- Oh, très bientôt. Mais c'est toi qui dois le battre, moi je dois juste t'y envoyer, de façon à ce que tu aies toutes tes capacités de combat. Pour qu'il soit plus facile à battre que dans les rapports, il faut faire ça vite. Pas forcément tout de suite, mais vite. Mais avant, je voudrais... parler un peu avec toi. Et avec Alex. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire."

* * *

Willow entraina ses deux plus proches amis dans une pièce inoccupée. Dawn semblait très vexée.

"Quand je dis que j'ai vu Tara, je ne l'ai pas seulement... vue." dit Willow. Et elle raconta ce qui s'était passé.

"Wahou! Alors tu es bigame !" s'exclama Alex.

\- Alex !" réagit Willow, scandalisée.

"Ce n'est pas un reproche ! J'aimerais bien, perso, être bigame, ou même monogame." Alex s'interrompit. "Je vais être sérieux, promis.

\- Quel est le problème ?" demanda Buffy. "Tu comptes recommencer ?"

Willow sembla très gênée. "Je ne sais pas."

"Tu aimes toujours Tara ?" demanda la Tueuse.

\- Bien sûr !" s'exclama Willow.

"Et tu aimes Kennedy, aussi ?" demanda encore Buffy.

"Je ne sais pas." dit Willow après mûre reflexion. "Bien sûr, je l'aime beaucoup, mais...

\- Mais pas autant que Tara." dit Alex.

"On peut dire ça, je pense..." répondit Willow.

"Si c'est vrai." dit Buffy, "je pense qu'il faudrait le dire à Kennedy. Que tu n'es plus avec elle.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple." répondit Willow. "J'ai vu Tara, mais c'était un rêve. Je ne peux pas passer ma vie dans les rêves ! Et Kennedy est quand même ma petite amie, je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre à cause de moi.

\- Mais alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?" demanda Buffy.

"Je ne sais pas." soupira Willow.

\- Si Kennedy était là, je te dirais bien d'en discuter avec les deux à la fois, mais ça va être un petit peu difficile." dit Alex. "Discuter au sens discuter, je veux dire." rajouta-t-il au cas où sa phrase aurait été mal interprêtée.

\- Willow." dit Buffy. "Excuse-moi de dire ça. mais apparemment, tu ne peux pas te décider maintenant. Et j'aimerais autant que nous nous occupions du... Grichi, enfin de la chose, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Tu as raison." dit Willow. Et j'aurais du savoir que vous ne pouviez pas prendre la décision à ma place, mais vous êtes mes amis, et j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et tomba sur Dawn qui écoutait et n'avait pas eu le temps de s'enfuir à temps.

"Dawn !" dit Willow. "Je croyais que tu avais passé l'âge d'écouter aux portes.

\- C'est vous qui continuez à me traiter comme si j'étais une gamine !" dit Dawn. "Et puis, c'était trop important."

Willow rougit.

"Je ne suis pas comme ma soeur et Alex, moi !" dit Dawn. "J'ai un avis sur la question! Je pense que tu devrais retourner avec Tara !

\- Dawn !

\- C'est vrai ! Tu étais beaucoup mieux quand tu étais avec elle que depuis que tu es avec Kennedy ! En plus, elle n'est pas du tout ton genre ! Et puis, moi je trouve que c'est très romantique, une relation dans les rêves, et avec le sort que tu as appris, c'est aussi bien que si c'était vrai, non ?

\- Dawnie ! Il n'y a pas que ça. Tu sais que je dois faire attention, maintenant, avec la magie, et que je ne dois l'utiliser que quand c'est vraiment nécessaire.

\- Mais _c'est_ vraiment nécessaire!

\- Ce qui est nécessaire, pour l'instant, c'est d'aller exploser la tête à ce monstre qui a osé gacher mes rêves." dit Buffy, pour détendre l'atmosphère. Willow était très pâle. Il lui semblait que Dawn disait ce qu'elle voulait entendre, ce dont elle voulait se persuader, et en même temps, cela lui faisait mal.

* * *

Buffy et Willow se couchèrent au centre d'une étoile faite de grains d'éllébore, se tenant la main, puis Willow prononça les paroles magiques.

Elles se retrouvèrent toutes deux toujours au même endroit, et Tara ne fut pas longue à apparaître devant elle.

"Salut, Tara." dit Buffy. Elle sourit. "Ca fait du bien de te revoir.

\- A moi aussi." dit Tara. Elle prit Willow par la main.

"Mais je suis venue ici pour quelque chose. Où est la créature ?" Elle regarda autour d'elle, vit les arbres bleus biscornus, le chemin toujours droit. "Le paysage est bizarre, ici. C'est rigolo à regarder, mais je ne voudrais pas y vivre.

\- Il est par là." dit Tara, indiquant une direction. "Nous venons avec toi.

\- Attendez !" dit Willow. "Il nous faut de l'équipement !" Elle se concentra, se rappela des sorts de contrôle des rêves qu'elle avait appris, et matérialisa un magnifique bateau volant, un bateau à voiles de type Renaissance, avec une figure de proue en forme de licorne.

\- Il est magnifique ! Comment fais-tu ? Tu seras toujours meilleure que moi, ma chérie, même dans le monde des rêves ?" sourit Tara.

"J'ai voulu imaginer quelque chose qui soit suffisamment beau pour toi." dit Willow.

Tara leva le bras, et la passerelle du bateau descendit. Elles montèrent à bord. Buffy était soucieuse.

"Tu sais que tu ne dois pas faire trop de magie, Willow.

\- Mais ce n'est pas de la magie ! Enfin, pas vraiment. C'est une conséquence du sort de magie des rêves qui permet d'évoluer comme nous le voulons ici. Mais tu peux le faire, toi aussi !

\- Moi ?" demanda Buffy, surprise.

"Oui. Essaie juste d'imaginer quelque chose. Essaie fort"

Buffy se concentra et un pieu se matérialisa dans sa main.

"Ca marche." constata-t-elle d'un ton qui laissait percer un peu d'autosatisfaction. "Mais, Tara, pourquoi ne pourrais pas tu faire ça, toi qui es du coin ?

\- Il nous faut beaucoup de temps, d'ordinaire, pour visualiser des détails aussi compliqués." répondit Tara. "Ce n'est pas seulement une question de taille, mais plus c'est simple, plus c'est facile.

\- Et je dois avouer qu'on a revu récemment la Renaissance en histoire, donc j'avais les détails des bateaux bien en tête." avoua Willow.

"Mais Buffy, il faut que tu saches que je peux faire ça, moi aussi, et que celui que tu affronteras en sera capable aussi." ajouta Tara. "Et même s'il surgit dans votre monde, il emportera ce pouvoir avec lui.

\- Tout un programme." constata Buffy. "Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui l'empêche d'imaginer que je ne le touche pas, et hop, tout va bien pour lui ?

\- Il ne peut pas agir sur toi, ou sur ce que tu contrôles bien." dit Willow. "Comme tes vêtements, par exemple. Pas que ce soit le genre de monstre à essayer de te déshabiller, c'était juste un exemple."

Pendant qu'elles discutaient, le bateau voguait dans la direction qu'indiquait Tara.

"Je suis désolée de te soumettre à ça." dit Tara à Buffy. "Ce ne sera pas facile.

\- J'ai l'habitude de faire ce qui n'est pas facile." répondit Buffy.

Soudain, Tara leur montra un point dans le lointain, et leur dit "C'est là." Buffy et Willow distinguèrent en effet une tache noire.

"Que fait-il ?" demanda Buffy à Tara.

"Il doit se concentrer pour lancer son sort. Pour toucher une personne de plus...

\- Je vais essayer de l'attaquer par surprise. Tu as une idée de son point faible ?

\- Non." dit Tara, gênée. "Je sais qu'il faut détruire l'endroit où il a accumulé sa force magique, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

\- Willow, Tara, vous pouvez me faire un deltaplane ?" demanda Buffy. Elles furent surprises. "Ne me regardez pas comme ça. J'ai appris à en faire au week-end Montagne avec la fac, et c'était drôle. Il m'arrive de m'amuser, maintenant ! C'est juste que je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir en faire un scientifiquement, avec tous les machins et les écrous dans tous les coins."

Willow et Tara se concentrèrent, et un deltaplane se matérialisa sur le pont.

"Encore que d'après ce que dit notre demoiselle fée, je devrais pouvoir voler toute seule." remarqua Buffy.

"Ca demande beaucoup d'entrainement." dit Tara avec sérieux.

"Oui, je pense que je n'ai pas le temps. Mais avec ça, je m'en tirerai."

Willow, pendant que la tueuse se harnachait sur le deltaplane, observait la créature dont elles se rapprochaient. Elle était vraiment hideuse. Des longues pattes velues et un corps maigre qui l'était tout autant, une bouche qui se terminait en bec, sans pour autant être dépourvu de dents, une longue queue préhensile, des ailes membraneuses, semblaient être un panaché de toutes les horreurs enfantines ; elle aurait pu jurer, sans le sentir, que son haleine empestait les épinards.

Buffy descendit en vol plané, presque totalement silencieux, vers le monstre.

"On va commencer tout de suite par les grands moyens." chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même. Elle entreprit de créer un éperon au bout de son moyen de transport.

"Elle se débrouille bien !" dit Willow.

"Mais cela lui demande encore beaucoup de temps." répondit Tara.

La créature ne s'était vraiment pas aperçue de leur approche. Willow et Tara croisaient les doigts pour porter chance à leur amie. Cela fut couronné de succès car, sur une manoeuvre particulièrement acrobatique, elle transperça le chien-araignée de part en part.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de sourire. En effet, alors que le monstre divisé en deux tombait de chaque côté, des tentacules surgirent de ses intérieurs, certaines porteuses d'yeux, la plupart épineuses. Buffy n'eut que le temps de se détacher de son deltaplane devenu inutile pour bondir en arrière, et esquiva d'un double saut périlleux en arrière.

"Il se transforme lui-même..." murmura Tara. "Il a du avoir tant d'apparences, dans divers cauchemars. Comme moi, il peut choisir n'importe laquelle." Elle prit Willow par la taille, qui la serra contre elle pour se réconforter. Et Willow eut l'étrange impression qu'elles ne s'étaient, au fond, jamais séparées.

La créature, qui donnait une impression de champ de tentacules préhensiles, se rassembla alors pour former une pieuvre qui, d'un coup de ses appendices, faucha l'air là où se trouvait Buffy, s'appuyant sur le reste de son corps. Elle réussit, par miracle, à la fois à reculer et a éviter le grand trou qui venait de se creuser derrière elle.

Cela continua pendant presque une minute, ce qui parut très long à Willow. Rapidement, elle se rendit compte que si Buffy s'en sortait, c'est que le monstre, lui aussi, mettait du temps à changer de forme ; surtout pour changer de taille. Il se déformait avec facilité, et changeait de texture plus vite encore, mais ne devenait plus grand ou plus petit que très lentement. Buffy elle-même semblait, on ne sait comment, prévoir ses attaques, esquivant les mouvements des multiples appendices. Mais elle ne réussissait pas pour autant à lui infliger une blessure mortelle, car toutes les blessures qu'elles lui faisaient guérissaient comme si elles n'avaient été qu'une déformation de plus.

"Vas-y, vas-y !" trépignait Willow, tout en ne sachant comment intervenir, n'étant, elle, pas assez rapide ni expérimentée au combat pour prévoir les mouvements du monstre. "Oh, nous devrions l'aider !

"De quel objet pourrait-elle avoir besoin ?" demanda Tara.

\- Peut-être un filet ?" suggéra Willow, pour le retenir. "Ensuite, s'il veut s'enfuit, il devra devenir tout petit, ça lui prendra de temps, et là, ça sera facile de voir où il cache sa magie, et peutêtre même de l'écraser d'un coup." Ce disant, elle avait déjà commencé à se concentrer avec Tara. Mais le monstre avait bougé assez vite; le filet ne tomba pas sur lui. Willow eut un murmure de déception. Encore une fois, elle ne pouvait le déplacer assez vite pour stopper le GrishChi. Et c'est malheureusement à ce moment qu'une de ses métamorphoses réussit à déstabiliser Buffy. En essayant d'esquiver une queue de serpent, elle fut capturée par des appendices issus du corps du monstre.

La créature, qui avait adopté une taille à peu près humaine, et une forme reptilienne, verdâtre, aux yeux rouge sombre, la maintenait bien serrée de ses six bras tout neufs, et elle se mit à ricaner.

"Petite humaine." dit-elle d'une voix très grave, "Tu es ridicule. Comment as-tu osé m'affronter sur le terrain des rêves, qui est le mien ? Tu ignores que je suis ce qu'on appelle le GrishChi et que même contre les rares personnes qui sont invulnérables à la peur que j'inspire, ma force..."

Buffy commençait à suffoquer, et ne voyait pas trop comment elle allait s'en sortir. Quand soudain, des lames tranchantes surgirent du ciel et tranchèrent les bras du monstre.

"Tu as toujours aimé les films de kung-fu, Willow." dit Tara en retenant un rire et en pressant la main de Willow.

"Chut ! C'était un secret !" dit Willow, qui avait matérialisé ces armes pour sauver son amie. Elle embrassa joyeusement Tara dans le cou. "Heureusement qu'il a arrêté de bouger."

La créature leva un instant les yeux. Willow se prépara à soutenir un assaut, et fixa bien l'image de son bateau dans sa tête. Buffy, pendant ce temps, au lieu de profiter du temps qu'elle gagnait pour se jeter sur le monstre, avait reculé jusqu'a l'endroit où était tombé le filet des sorcières.

Il la regarda de nouveau, ayant décidé que le danger au-dessus de lui était moins pressant. Buffy esquiva adroitement les quatre épées dansantes qui prenaient forme autour d'elle, et lança le filet, avec le geste d'un gladiateur professionnel. Son prisonnier ne pouvait pas traverser les fines mailles, mais il commença quand même à se déformer.

"Fini les duels magiques à la Merlin l'Enchanteur. C'est passé de mode." dit Buffy en se rapprochant très vite de lui, matérialisant un pieu, et même deux, un dans chaque main, pour plus de sureté.

Le monstre eut le temps, même sans changer sa forme globale, de tenter une dernière métamorphose, en une jeune fille aux cheveux longs, qui, sans qu'on sache comment il la connaissait, avait l'apparence de Dawn...

"Grande soeur, tu veux vraiment le faire ! Vas-y, enfonce-moi un pieu dans le coeur, tu le regretteras toute ta vie !"

Buffy ne prit pas une seconde pour la regarder, et lui enfonça ses deux pieux, non pas dans le coeur, mais dans les deux yeux. Willow cria, se cacha les yeux, mais au lieu du sang qui aurait du jaillir, c'est une fumée grise et veloutée qui sortit des orbites de la créature, qui peu à peu reprenait sa forme naturelle.

Buffy eut un sourire de satisfation, et, s'asseyant par terre, commença à expliquer avec désinvolture.

"Je ne voudrais pas insister, mais c'est toi qui es ridicule." dit-elle. "D'abord, j'ai affronté plus de démons et de démons intérieurs que tu ne peux imaginer, incluant The First Evil, et on ne peut pas me faire douter avec une illusion de rien du tout. Ensuite, ma soeur n'a jamais les yeux rouges, sauf sur les photos vraiment ratées - et ça m'a convaincu de ce dont je me doutais, que c'était là qu'était cachée ta magie. C'est la seule partie de ton corps que tu ne modifiais pas. Et enfin, moi, je ne commence à raconter ma vie que quand j'ai vraiment triomphé..." elle observa la carcasse de la créature. Toute la fumée était partie, et même le corps commençait à se dissoudre. "Et peut-être qu'en effet, comme il est déjà mort, ça empêche mon adversaire de sentir son infériorité" dit-elle d'un ton vaguement déçu, "et tous ses trucs qui sont si importants pour les démons de peur. Mais au moins, c'est moi qui suis vivante." Elle sourit, et se redressa. Willow lui faisait des grands signes, du pont de la caravelle volante qui alla se poser non loin de là.

Alors qu'elle allait les rejoindre, elle se dit encore "Quand même, je me demande dans le cauchemar de _qui_ le monstre peut être ma petite soeur."

Les derniers restes de la créature disparurent, ainsi que les derniers volutes de fumée grise.

"Les portes du rêve se referment." dit Tara. Il y avait une tristesse dans sa voix qui contrastait avec le triomphe de ses amies. Adieu, Willow. J'aurais voulu rester pour toujours avec toi, mais...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Tara?' demanda Willow prise d'angoisse.

"Pendant qu'il tentait d'atteindre votre monde, ce monstre maintenait les portes du monde des rêves ouvertes. C'est pour cela que j'ai pu venir vous voir alors que vous ne connaissiez pas mon incarnation humaine, et j'en ai été très heureuse. Mais je ne peux plus rester.

\- Comment ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Ca veut dire que le sort de Millarca ne marchera plus ?

\- Eh bien, tu pourras toujours rêver de ce que tu veux, et tu pourras me voir, si tu le souhaites, mais moi, je ne pourrai plus passer les portes pour rejoindre tes rêves. Ca ne sera pas... moi. Juste une image de moi.

\- Mais c'est horrible ! Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?

\- Je suis désolée, Willow. J'ai été stupide. Je n'avais pas assez confiance en toi, je craignais que tu n'hésites à arrêter le monstre, si cela devait nous séparer, et que tu te décides trop tard, que Buffy ne puisse plus l'arrêter. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir menti." Tara était sur le point de pleurer. "Tu me pardonnes, Willow ?

\- Bien sûr !" dit Willow, en pleurant, elle aussi. "Bien sûr."

Tara gouta encore une fois le plaisir d'être serrée dans les bras de Willow, puis elle lui demanda, doucement, à l'oreille.

"Willow, quand je serai plus grande... tu viendras me chercher ?"

Willow mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser.

"Oh, Tara ! Mais.. je serai vieille, et...

\- Tu ne seras jamais vieille pour moi, Willow.

\- Mais tu ne te rappeleras plus de moi !

\- Je pense avoir assez de moi en elle pour t'aimer quand même. Willow, je t'en prie, essaye, même si nous ne sommes pas ensemble, qu'au moins je te connaisse, je te voie...

\- Je te promets, Tara. Je te le promets, mon amour, ma chérie." Les larmes coulaient lentement sur ses joues.

Elle l'embrassa encore une fois, avec passion, mais au milieu de leur baiser, il lui sembla que quelque chose changeait, et elle sut, avec toute la certitude de son coeur, qu'elle n'avait plus en face d'elle qu'une enveloppe vide.

Avec une infinie tristesse, elle se rappela de la méthode de Millarca pour changer ses rêves, et l'image de Tara s'effrita dans le vent.

Alors seulement, Buffy vint la rejoindre.

"Je vous ai entendues. Ca ira, Will ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je crois." répondit la jeune sorcière.

Il y eut un très long silence. Willow semblant perdue, le regard fixé dans le vide, à l'endroit où quelques instants auparavant se trouvait celle qu'elle ne pouvait penser autrement que comme Tara, la jeune fille qu'elle avait tant aimé, qu'elle aimerait sans doute toute sa vie.

"On rentre ?" demanda Buffy.

"Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici." dit Willow, essayant de sourire.

Elles se réveillèrent ensemble dans la chambre de Willow où les attendaient Alex, Dawn, Andrew, Millarca et Stephen.

"Alors ? Tout va bien ?" demanda Alex à Willow, qui ne lui répondit pas. "Vous l'avez eue, cette sale bestiole ? Elle était aussi moche en vrai ?"

"Nous avons gagné. Plus de risque" affirma Buffy, sans répondre à la première question d'Alex non plus.

"C'est super !" lança Alex. "Nos copines en ont pris plein les mirettes de l'autre côté de l'Arc-en-Ciel mais elles sont en pleine forme ! Vous avez sauvé le monde, comme au bon vieux temps, pas vrai ?"

"Et..." demanda Dawn. Buffy comprit, la foudroya du regard. Dawn n'avait pas pour habitude d'obéir à sa grande soeur, mais elle dut comprendre.

"Je vais bien." dit Willow à Alex, et à tout le monde par la même occasion. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie que ses amis la plaignent. Pas maintenant.

"J'ai une idée !" poursuivit Alex. "On a fini le chantier avec une semaine d'avance, et tout le monde a touché une bonne prime, alors je vous invite tous à diner en ville ! Même toi, Andrew ! Il y a un nouveau restau italien qui vient d'ouvrir, et on m'a dit des merveilles de leurs pizzas et de leurs crèmes glacées...

\- Super ! De la pizza dans un vrai restau !" s'exclama Dawn, alors que Millarca battait des mains. "Depuis que Kennedy n'est pas là, c'est vrai qu'on n'a plus trop l'occasion de sortir, pas vrai, Buffy ?"

Dawn observa Willow, qui n'arrivait pas à cacher sa tristesse, et elle se mit à paniquer, ne sachant plus comment réconforter son amie.

"Mais euh, c'est pas plus mal, après tout, de rester à la maison, en fait ! Moi, je serais plutôt pour qu'on loue un bon film en DVD" reprit-elle embarrassée. "Andrew, toi qui es toujours fourré au video-club, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont reçu comme nouveauté pas trop fatigante intellectuellement et qui nous change vraiment les idées à tous ?

\- Ben, si c'était que de moi, je proposerais "Lifeforce" qui vient enfin d'être réédité mais je crois pas que ce serait l'idéal. Alors, je crois... oui, j'ai vu qu'ils ont "Peter Pan" ! Pas la version de Disney, mais avec des effets spéciaux déments, de vrais acteurs et une chouette comédienne française dans le rôle de la fée Clochette et...

\- Ce sera sans moi, en tout cas !", dit Willow, froidement tout en se levant. "Je vais me coucher.

\- Mais quoi, qu'est-ce j'ai dit ?", fit Andrew en regardant les autres le fixer soudain méchamment.


End file.
